


Just a normal birthday? -  A birthday story for Nagi

by hoverdragon



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoverdragon/pseuds/hoverdragon
Summary: “So...what are you planning, Eiichi? We’re not busy in the slightest, so why are you sending him?” Yamato asked and glared at the other. Or at least, many would interpret it as a glare, but it was just a very serious look. The older Otori pushed his glasses up again and they turned white so nobody could see his eyes.“You see...it’s his birthday tomorrow.” He shifted his head a bit, so his eyes became visible again. “I thought about some special way to say ‘Thank you’ to our precious human~."A very late birthday fic for our beloved Nagi~.





	Just a normal birthday? -  A birthday story for Nagi

**Author's Note:**

> This note can be skipped if you don't like long explanations of AUs~. 
> 
> This AU is based on the RP from @xJuLeia (https://twitter.com/xJuLeia) and me! It's basically a story about friendship and family. In this AU everyone except Nagi is a vampire. Eiichi is the oldest, Eiji the second oldest, because they turned first - the others were turned over time, with Shion being the last, who was turned during the happenings of the RP. Eiichi and his brother were the ones turning them, but nobody hates them because they were forced to do so by their father (who also forced them both to become vampires in the first place). Nagi despised Eiichi for a while because he kidnapped Shion, but this ended during the happenings of the RP as well. They are living at Syo's place at the moment because he befriended Eiji & Nagi in the RP and was the only one with a home that could fit 7 vampires in it. 
> 
> The vampires in this fic are cold, blood-sucking creatures - the sun doesn’t bother them much, but they are stronger during the night. They don’t need to eat normal food or sleep, they can if they want to. They also have to drink blood, if they don’t their sanity decreases until they completely lose it and turn into monsters. In this fic, all 6 vampires are well-fed (thanks to Kaoru, who is a doctor in this story) and there is no danger of them going nuts, except Shion who is still very young and young vampires are a pain.
> 
> ALSO:  
> All interactions in this story are platonic, they interact as a family and friends with each other. I may ship much, but in this story (and the RP) I (and Jule) decided against having any kind of romantic relationships. 
> 
> Have fun! :D If there’s still something not explained or you have some questions, my DMs on Twitter (https://twitter.com/hoverdragon_) are always open :)

„Birthday?“ Eiji asked, his eyes resting on the white locks of his friend.  
“Yes,” he answered and got a bit closer to the ear of the smaller vampire. The brown-haired followed him with his eyes but didn't say anything, because he knew that the other wanted to tell him something that wasn't supposed to be heard by everyone. “Nagi’s birthday is on the 7th of January...I thought you knew...since you traveled together?”  
Eiji shivered as the other’s deep voice spoke into his ear and he raised a hand to push Shion back to look him into the eyes. “We barely talked about stuff like that...we were too busy thinking about  _other_  problems,” he answered and shifted a bit on his chair, putting his hands back into his lap. Shion’s eyes widened, but he nodded understandingly and looked around for a moment. “Maybe we should get everyone together and celebrate...he was the one who saved us from  _him,_  after all.” The older vampire spoke without thinking, but the purple gaze of his friend focused back on him and he felt like he was completely exposed for a moment – before the other one smiled slightly and nodded again.   
“Amakusa thought about the same thing. Someone has to distract him...Nagi is smart.” The older vampire stared at Shion for a moment, crossed his arms in front of his chest and began to think. He really had a point...Nagi was really smart and could look through their plan quickly. He was pulled back into reality when he felt a weight on his lap and found Shion’s head resting there...his eyes closed. He clearly felt comfortable. The younger Otori smiled and began to pet his hair – as a young vampire, the other one still had a lot to learn and he was often exhausted or anxious...so he let him have this moment of affection. He would ask his brother later...maybe he had some ideas.

~~~~~~~

Eiji found his brother later that night on the roof when he watched the stars. Nagi went to bed hours ago, so there was no possibility that he could hear their conversation. “Nii-san.” The younger one sat down beside his older brother and immediately felt his gaze on himself. “I...have a question. Is it okay to disturb you?” he asked and shifted his gaze to the side – he sometimes felt like his brother needed some time for himself, to think and accept that they're finally free.  
“You're never disturbing me Eiji,” he heard his brother respond with an amused tone. He felt the cold hand of the other one on his head and closed his eyes as the other messed up his hair. “So, what do you want to ask?”  
Eiji opened his eyes again to look into his brother's identical ones and began to smile. “You see...Shion told me earlier that it's Nagis birthday in 2 days...on the 7th,” he answered and tilted his head slightly. “I thought we could throw a celebration together...but he will find it out before. So we need a plan.”  
He saw how the lips of his brother began to twist into a grin – showing off his long fangs in the process – before he heard a slight chuckle and felt a hand on his head again. “ **Good**! It's a really good idea!” the other one said louder than normal and shifted his gaze to the stars. “Someone should keep him busy...maybe go and visit Kaoru? He still has his doctor's office in the village not far away from here, right? Maybe Natsuki is there too, Yamato told me he saw him the last time we visited and got our...food.” There was an awkward pause before he said 'food'...like he was thinking about a better phrase but couldn't come up with one. He suddenly turned back around to Eiji and grabbed his shoulders. “That's **it**! Let's get Shion to go with Nagi to Kaoru – and maybe Natsuki – and let's invite them too! This will be  **the best** party for our precious human!!”  
“N-Nii-san, you're too loud, it's night...” Eiji responded and shook his head for a moment, before touching Eiichi’s hands with his own to calm him down again. “But it sounds like a good idea. So he won't suspect anything and the village is about a one day long walk away...but is it really safe to send Shion with him? Not that I doubt Shions abilities to distract Nagi from even thinking about anything related to his birthday, but...” He looked a bit to the side while pausing for a moment. “You know how sweet Nagi’s blood smells.”  
The older Otori raised one eyebrow and pulled his hands back, one pushing his glasses back up on his nose. “I believe that Amakusa can handle it. He has been with Nagi before...we interfered.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “He may be our youngest and still a bit unstable sometimes, but I doubt that he'll harm anyone, especially when they're at Kaorus place...and Nagi dealt with you going haywire, so he can handle Shion just fine~.”   
Eiji widened his eyes and scratched the side of his neck awkwardly. “You're right, Nii-san. We shouldn't worry too much...Shion is handling this whole situation better than any of us...”

And with that, the plan was settled.

~~~~~~~

“Why do Shion and I have to go to Kaoru? I don’t want to carry your  _food_ back here…” the pink-haired whined the next morning and their ‘leader’ sighed - they called Eiichi that because he was the oldest and had the most experience - as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
“Because I said so. We are busy at the moment, so we really need your help...we are running low.” Nagi let out an overexaggerated sigh, rolled his eyes and put his head on the table.  
“Fine,” he answered and turned away, so Eiichi couldn't hear him whisper “What a great birthday...walking home while carrying liters of blood,” to Shion, who just stared at Nagi and then smiled apologetically.  
Yamato raised an eyebrow because he heard it as well, but before he could say anything, the white-haired vampire turned to him and shook his head. So the blonde-haired kept his mouth shut, but crossed his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes – he would ask as soon as they were gone, then.  
“You should leave soon if you want to reach the village before dawn...it’s winter so the days are short,” Kira said with a hint of worry in his voice - he stood there with a plate in his hands. It held some bread with butter on it – Nagi’s breakfast. He placed the plate in front of him and nudged him softly. “I’ll help you both get some warm clothing later. I doubt that Syo will be angry if we borrow a scarf or two...” he added and sat down at the table as well, staring down Nagi with his bright yellow eyes until he began to eat. Nagi sighed again while eating his bread - he was used to being the only one that was actually eating anything during the winter. It was cold and food got more expensive, so the vampires in his group - meaning everyone except himself - didn’t eat normal ‘human food’ as Eiichi named it. Sometimes Nagi saw Shion eating some of the bread too, but in the eyes of the older vampires it was okay. Not even Kira said something about it and he insisted that Nagi ate a healthy amount of food per day and watched the kitchen like an eagle...correction, Nagi and the kitchen.  
After he had finished his breakfast, he got up and walked into his room to get changed - Shion left before, and Kira followed him to make sure he would dress accordingly...even when you didn't possess any body warmth you could still freeze if you weren't careful. 

As soon as the room was out of Nagi’s hearing range, Yamato raised from his chair, turned it around and sat down again. “So...what are you planning, Eiichi? We’re not busy in the slightest, so why are you sending him?” he asked and glared at him. Or at least, many would interpret it as a glare, but it was just a very serious look.   
The Otori pushed his glasses up again and they turned white so nobody could see his eyes. “You see...it’s his birthday tomorrow.” He shifted his head a bit, so his eyes became visible again. “I thought about some special way to say ‘Thank you’ to our precious human~. When he comes back, we’ll surprise him with a party and some presents.”  
Yamato’s facial expression was indifferent before he showed a smile and turned his head to look at the younger Otori, who had had the most innocent smile on his lips since he showed up to ‘breakfast’ earlier. “It was his idea, right?” Yamato asked and the smaller one dropped his smile to look at the tallest with a shocked face.  
“N-No! It was Nii-sa-!” Eiichi cleared his throat again, pointed in the direction of Nagi’s room and answered calmly: “It was his and Shion’s idea, I just developed the plan to send him to Kaoru’s place.”  
As Yamato’s and Van’s eyes turned to Eiji, he hid his face behind his hands, only to hear Van chuckle. “Eiji-chan is really shy sometimes…” he said amused and reached to the older vampire to ruffle his hair. Eiji just made a deep noise from his throat and looked through his fingers. His eyes were now a deep red. “You guys are so mean sometimes…” he blinked and the purple returned, but it was enough to silence Van as he held his hand against his chest like he was scared to death by the other.

Nagi and Shion left shortly after that and everyone waved goodbye to them - Kira even packed some food for Nagi to eat while they were walking and wrapped a fluffy scarf around Shion’s neck and lower part of the face. The white-haired just commented that it smelled like Syo and smiled behind the cloth.

~~~~~~~

The walk was mostly normal...Nagi had to drag Shion away from some wounded soldiers - they weren’t friendly to them either, so he decided to let them be - and had to hold his hand for some time because the older one got really cold. Being the only one with some body heat, he had no choice. He complained about it, though.  
As soon as they reached Kaoru’s doctor’s office in the evening, the blonde human dragged them both inside and served them hot tea - Natsuki was not there, he was out in the fields doing some work, but he would be back during the next week. “Is everything alright at your place? How’s Syo?” Kaoru asked and sat down to drink some tea as well.  
Nagi stared at his cup before he answered: “We’re doing fine...food is a bit expensive, but we can manage. Yamato and Van started working at the building site recently, to help us get more money. Syo is mostly outside and plays his violin as cheerful as ever.”  
Shion smiled at Nagi and shifted to pat him on the head. “Syo also had a singing evening with us last week for New Year’s. He played the violin, danced with us and we sang some songs until the sun was gone and the stars were shining outside.” He continued as Nagi snorted and added: “Even Grumpy-Yamato was fully on it, especially when the alcohol went to his head~.”  
Kaoru chuckled at the stories and stared outside. “That really sounds like Syo. It makes me happy that you’re all having fun...how’s your condition doing, Shion?”  
The vampire was speechless for a while, so Nagi answered for him. “He’s doing okay. Sometimes his thirst gets the better of him, but he mostly has himself under control. Eiichi said that he’s doing better than all of them in that regard, but they’re looking out for him a lot. Especially that Eiichi...he’s probably feeling guilty for...you know.” Shion stared out of the window and subconsciously reached for Nagi’s hand to grab it. The rosé-haired watched him for a moment and began to stroke his friend's hand with his thumb - to calm him down again.  
Kaoru observed the situation and began to smile. “I see...I was just worried about you guys...I can’t do much from here.” They both looked at the younger twin and smiled at him slightly as well - he was always worried about his friends and especially his twin Syo.  
“Do you want to come back with us? Just for some days...Amakusa would be happy,” Shion asked and reached his other hand over the table to touch Kaoru’s hair - the human flinched at the cold touch of the vampire, but didn’t back off.   
“But I…” he wanted to deny the offer, but the white-haired widened his purple eyes and...well, made puppy-eyes. He also opened his mouth a little, so his fangs were visible, but it was meant in a cute manner. “Please...” he repeated and Kaoru gave in with a sigh - he couldn’t say no. He also knew that the vampires were worried about him as well - they considered him a dear friend of their group and sometimes he had a feeling that especially the two Otori’s considered him more part of the family than only being a friend. “Okay...but let’s sleep here today, it’s too late to walk back now. Nagi needs some rest...” The younger one’s face shifted to denial and he opened his mouth to protest, but Shion closed it with his hand.  
“Yes. Amakusa will be outside during the night...I want to watch the stars.” Nagi made a protesting noise, but Shion ignored it, confusing Kaoru, but he didn’t ask. He just stared at both of them and began to chuckle.

~~~~~~~

At home, the vampires were running wild - they never threw a birthday party like this before. Kira got a puzzle cube for Nagi as a present and decided to bake a cake tomorrow - Eiji volunteered to help him, partly because he felt like he was in the way all the time. Van and Yamato got some decorations and with Syo’s help, they put them up quite neatly. Speaking of Syo, they relied heavily on the violin player - they barely knew how to celebrate a birthday properly. At least the idea was good, the execution needed perfection - Eiichi remembered that for the next time...if there was a next time and Syo didn’t strangle them all until then. 

After they sat down for Syo’s dinner - every vampire had ‘eaten dinner’ before Syo came home - Syo watched them for a bit and then asked: “You can’t be serious, right? Nobody of you remembers a birthday party?”  
Yamato let out a half-laugh and turned his head to the side, crossing his arms in front of his chest again. “I don’t remember a lot from my human life. I remember my brothers a bit, but the only birthday related thing that comes to my mind is a present I got as a small kid from Ryuya. I didn’t like it because it was from him, though,” he said and Eiichi sighed as well.  
“Our father celebrated our birthdays with us when we were younger...as soon as our mother died, that time was over. His  _tools_ didn’t have birthdays anymore...I can’t even remember the date of mine.” He sounded bitter, but you could hear the poison in his voice while saying ‘tools’. “1st September, Nii-san,” Eiji spoke and raised his hand to brush through Eiichi’s locks in a calming motion.   
Syo bit his lip - it was probably a topic he shouldn’t have brought up. “I...I see. I’m sorry that I asked without thinking,” he answered but felt a cold hand on his head.  
“Don’t worry, Syo-chan~. We may all be bitter old men, but we are really grateful that you’re helping us out~” He looked up to see Van with his usual cheeky grin.  
“Oh, shut up!” he slapped the hand away and turned away - the brown-haired vampire just chuckled and watched the human as he continued eating.  
“Y’know...I don’t remember anything bad about my human life. I barely remember anything from it in the first place...I remember getting a cake though.” Van put a hand on his chin as he thought about it. “It tasted like chocolate and cherries...I liked it a lot,” he continued and began to smile. “Maybe we can make Nagi one with chocolate and cherries too? But he smells like strawberries...”  
“He actually tastes like one as well…~” Eiji added with a dark smile and Van shivered again - the older vampire could really be scary if he wanted to.  
Kira tilted his head and nodded. “We bought strawberries for the cake, so we’ll use them. But don’t say something like that again…” he said as Syo shifted uncomfortably in his chair while staring at Eiji in caution - he knew that the vampire meant no harm, but sometimes he couldn’t help but feel intimidated. Still, he let it slide...Kira already scolded him and they needed to prepare for tomorrow.

~~~~~~~

The walk home from Kaoru’s village wasn’t really eventful...Kaoru and Shion chatted a bit and Nagi wondered if his best friend had also forgotten his birthday. He felt watched sometimes, but as soon as he turned around, the vampire was focused on something else...Kaoru, birds, the clouds...anything else that wasn’t Nagi. Suspicious...he began to think...until it clicked. Shion wanted Kaoru to come with them to their home so badly...Eiichi wanted him and Shion to go to Kaoru in the first place, even though they had enough ‘food’ at home...of course! They didn’t forget, they planned something...Shion probably told them about his birthday. He began to smile a devilish smile, before shaking his head and turning around. They were too easy to figure out. “The weather is wonderful today, right?~ Just perfect for a day like  _this_.” He watched Shion’s reaction, who avoided his gaze but nodded silently. Yup, they were totally planning something...smiling to himself, he turned around again and thought about what exactly the vampires had planned - probably something stupid, as usual.

As soon as they reached the city and made their way through the streets, Nagi got really nervous - what if they didn’t plan anything and Shion was just behaving weirdly? The rosé-haired boy felt his heart beat faster when they reached the house and Shion knocked at the door. Eiji opened and smiled at them. “Just a minute…~” he squeezed through the small opening between door and doorframe and closed it neatly behind him. “You were faster than we expected...oh, Kaoru! Hello!” He stepped forward to hug his friend and Nagi noticed some flour on his pants. They really were too obvious.   
“Nagi…” the brown-haired vampire suddenly spoke and covered Nagis face with his cold hands. “Trust me, okay?~” he whispered and someone opened the door to let them through. Inside, Eiji removed his hands and Nagi’s eyes widened - they really planned something! Kaoru made a “Wow!” sound behind him and ran to Syo and hugged his twin, but Nagi stared at the big banner that read: “Happy birthday Nagi!”...it was probably made by Kira, considering the neat handwriting. Eiichi stood under it, his expression unreadable - he was hiding something behind his back.  
“Nagi, look! We baked you a strawberry cake, because you’re our little strawberry!” Van screamed and pointed at the cake, but earned a slap on the back of his head from Yamato. “That sounds gross!” Syo screamed from the other side of the room and Nagi felt hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him forward - it was Shion. “Come, Eiichi has something for you,” he said, but Nagi just stared - he knew that they had planned something, he knew it but still couldn’t believe it. He didn't think they would go that big.  
“Nagi…” Eiichi said and crouched down so he could meet Nagi on eye level. He stared at him for a second, before hugging the boy and letting whatever was behind his back fall to the ground. “We are so grateful to have you, Nagi. You showed us the way to light even when we thought there was no light left for us. We didn’t have the best meeting at first...since I bit and poisoned you and kidnapped your best friend...but you forgave me eventually…” Eiichi took a shivering breath and continued, pressing the boy against his cold body. “I...no... **we** are all so happy that you are here. Without you, there wouldn’t be an ‘us’ to begin with. We…” with that, he pulled back, revealing that he was holding back some tears. “We...love you a lot, little one…” He pushed Nagis bangs out of his face and the youngest noticed that he was crying...he reached up to his face to wipe the tears away, but he felt a weight against his back and hands around his body. Shion was hugging him from behind. Startled, he didn’t move at first, but Eiichi resumed to hug him as well and the others joined in, even Yamato. Kaoru and Syo hesitated at first, but Van just pulled them into the mess that was this group hug.

It was a complete success. Nagi enjoyed the cake - even though with a grain of salt because he remembered Van’s comment - and the new puzzle cube was waiting for revenge in his bedroom for later. They were sitting on the ground, listened to Syo and his violin and sang along. Nagi would definitely remember to ask Eiji for their birthdays soon, so he could return this.

Because as much as they loved him, he loved them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I cried while writing the ending.
> 
> Thank you for reading this little fic!! I know I'm like a month late for this, but I loved the idea so much that I still had to write it (also I uploaded it on Google Docs at first and posted it to Twitter only...until I got confident enough to post it here OTL)
> 
> And as always, thank you Jule for proofreading this story! I lub you <3


End file.
